


The Past Is In The Past

by OriginalDreamer06



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Game: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Isa is a trauma bag, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Sad Ending, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenagers, light descriptions of blood, the homophobia is HEAVY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalDreamer06/pseuds/OriginalDreamer06
Summary: Shining sun. Smiling faces. A fruit stand. Sunsets.Isa left alone with his thoughts.The crashing of two teenage boys' love."When will I stop being such a disappointment?!""...Isa..."
Relationships: Axel & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Axel & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Axel & Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Axel & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Past Is In The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Imma remind you again, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO HEAVY HOMOPHOBIA AND LIGHT DESCRIPTIONS OF BLOOD  
> and violence I think?

It was a bright day, in Radiant Garden. The sun happily shined down on the beautiful flowers that rested in the castle garden, and citizens smiling faces. Two young boys, Lea and Isa, were walking towards the big castle for the second time today. The streets were full of bubbly citizens kindly greeting each other as the day went on as it always did. 

Isa absolutely hated it. 

Radiant Garden seemed like a wonderfully peaceful place to be but it was small so everyone knew who you were and how you were different from them.

As the two teens walked, Isa looked over and saw a fruit stand full of sparkling fresh fruits tended by a familiar face. Isa quickly grabbed Lea’s wrist, which made Lea stop to look at him with confusion.

“Lea, let’s stop at Mrs. Daydream's fruit stand.” Isa said, motioning to the fruit stand with the woman tending it.

“‘kay.” Lea nodded in agreement, as Isa let go of his wrist. The two walked over to the small fruit stand where they were greeted by an older-looking woman.

“Hi, Mrs. Daydream!” Lea called to the woman, greeting her with his famous huge smile and bubbly attitude.

“Oh hello, boys! Heading back to the castle again?” She smiled.

“Yup! I know we’ll get in this time for sure! Right, Isa?” Lea looked to Isa, lightly punching his shoulder. Isa didn’t take notice of Lea, due to the fact that he was looking at the stand full of fresh fruits specifically made by her.

“Sure. Umm, could we take two bananas please?” Isa asked, pointing to the yellow fruit.

“Why?” Lea asked incredibly confused on why they needed bananas of all fruit. 

“They're slippery. We can trip the guards and make a run for it faster. Two guards, two bananas.” Isa replied. Mrs. Daydream nodded at Isa’s request as she handed the boys two banana fruits in a brown paper bag.

“Say, Can you two boys do me a favour?” She asked as Isa grabbed the bag being handed to him. Lea happily nodded his head in response to Mrs. Daydream's request.

Lea was always one to do something for others, so it was no surprise to Isa how quickly Lea agreed to whatever task she had for them.

“Sure! What is it?” As Lea spoke Isa pulled out his stash of muny and started giving her the amount needed for the bananas.

“When you two walk to the castle could you stop by the gardens and tell Kairi to come back here please?” The woman asked while dining Isa’s muny. 

“It's on me boys.”

“Thanks.” Isa put the muny back and slowly started walking away from the stand.

“I got it memorized Mrs. Daydream! Thanks!” Lea said, pointing his index finger to his head like he always did.

He looked over and noticed that Isa walked away with a roll of his eyes, so he ran to catch up to his friend, as he waved the woman goodbye. Mrs. Daydream happily waved back and the two boys continued to walk towards the large castle that rests in the centre of Radiant Garden. 

The two didn’t talk much while walking, but to them, that was a normal thing. They didn’t need to talk to each other-since they pretty much talked about anything and everything with each other-and the silence was nice to them, but sometimes it left Isa alone with his thoughts for far too long. 

_What really is normal?_

While the two continued walking Lea noticed Kairi sitting by one of the Locked castle gates. She sat unmovingly and her violet eyes looked distant and scared.

“Hey, it’s Kairi!” Lea said, pulling Isa out of his lost thoughts and towards the small red haired girl standing in front of the large castle gates. 

“Hey Kai!” Lea bent down as Kairi looked up from the mention of her name, a smile tugging at her lips. Anything that was wrong earlier seemed to disappear.

“Lea!” Kairi jumped up and hugged Lea, which caused Lea to fall on his butt on impact out of surprise. 

“How ya doing, Princess?” Lea asked, ruffling her short red hair with one of his toothy grins. 

“Good. I picked these flowers for you two!” She giggled, handing Lea deep red and sky blue flowers that, he could tell, were freshly picked from the garden of the castle. Lea chuckled at her enthusiasm. 

“Oh, I see. The red is me, and blue is grumpy over here.” Lea pointed to Isa, as Isa rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Kairi giggled.

“Yup! I hope you like them!” Kairi’s eyes lit up, as Lea stood up and walked over to Isa.

“love ‘em! Thanks!” Lea carefully placed the freshly picked flowers in the brown paper bag, with the bananas Isa was holding. 

"You're a sucker, Lea."

Isa scoffed and Lea simply ignored him.

“Anyways,” Lea turned back to face the young girl. “Kairi your grandma wants to see you.”

“Oh. Okay! Bye!” Kairi waved to Lea and Isa before running off to the small market centre where her grandmother was waiting for her. Lea happily waved back watching her runoff. 

“Anytime you talk to her I’m scared she’s just gonna start crying at the sight of your unruly hair and toothy grin.” Isa said, uncrossing his arms and walking away. 

“Wow! Thanks.”

“But luckily you're a lady’s man.” Isa commented as Lea ran to catch up with Isa again.

“Ladies man? I highly doubt that.” Lea scoffed at how ridiculous that sounded. 

The two continued their walk towards the castle; now they’ve done their request from Mrs. Daydream. 

Silence.

Why does the silence feel so.... uncomfortable now? Maybe it’s because he was left alone with his thoughts again. The voices in his head. The-

Isa was interrupted from his overbearing thoughts again as he felt something squirm its way into his cold hand. He looked down in shock, to find Lea’s overly warm hand holding his. 

“I could practically hear you think and your hand seemed heavy, so I decided to hold it for you!” Lea smiled his usual warm smile and Isa cracked a small smile of his own but quickly hid it from Lea before he could say anything.

“That pickup-line was terrible.” Isa rolled his eyes at the sap beside him.

“What?! Terrible?! It was not! In fact, it was pretty smart!”

“Smart? Something smart coming from you? I’d be surprised if you ever said something smart.” Isa scoffed with no real heart behind it.

“You’re just jealous you didn’t think of it first!”

“Sure. Whatever you say, idiot.” Another roll of his aquamarine orbs. 

Even though Isa thought Lea was utterly stupid, a huge idiot, overly lame-the list goes on-he kept holding Leas comforting hand. Isa didn’t want to admit it, but It made him feel safe when he held Lea’s hand. Anytime Isa was just around Lea in general he felt free to be him. Isa smiled to himself.

Man, out of all people he ended up befriending Lea. 

As Isa walked with a small smile, he looked towards a larger crowd of people, who were happily talking away to each other. He noticed that some of the people were staring at them, whispering to each other, and pointing at them. Isa looked down and realized what they were whispering about; him holding Lea’s hand. 

Isa quickly let go of Lea’s hand, as his face turned bright red out of pure embarrassment. He looked down at his black runners, as he watched every step he took hiding his hands away from Lea so he couldn’t grab them. Lea saw that Isa let go of his hand, and could tell that something was wrong not just from the lost contact but Isa’s face. 

“Isa... you-“ He was cut off 

“Yes. Just... keep walking... okay?” Isa continued looking down at his feet not wanting to make any eye contact.

Lea could tell that Isa wasn’t fine, and was lying straight to his face. So he looked around and soon found an empty back alleyway. While watching his feet, Isa noticed that Lea’s feet stopped. He looked up with his brows furrowed.

“Lea, what’re you-“ Now it was Isa’s turn to be cut off as Lea grabbed his hand and pulled Isa into the empty back alley he found. 

Once there, Lea pined Isa to the wall of the alleyway. It took Isa a minute to comprehend what was happening.

“Lea! What are you doing?!” Isa’s face turned a brighter shade of red as he shouted at Lea’s stupidity. The brown bag of flowers and bananas fell to the floor after Isa was pinned.

“You're clearly not fine. So, tell me what’s wrong.” Lea confidently said.

Isa pushed Lea back away from both him and the wall behind him. “I told you I’m fine!” Isa started walking away from the alleyway but was stopped when Lea grabbed His wrist again.

“No, you're not! I can see it in your eyes! Tell me what’s wrong!” Lea fired back. The two stood silent for a few seconds. Isa, done with Lea’s foolishness, and Lea, concerned for his friend. The silence stayed heavy until Lea broke the thick silence.

“Please, Isa. Maybe I can fix it.” Lea begged and Isa quickly was put into a small rage.

“No Lea! You can’t fix it! You can’t fix the fact that _we’re_ different! That _I’m_ different! You can’t fix the way people look at us in public! You can’t fix the fact that I’m a disappointment to my family! You can’t fix anything, Lea!” Isa shouted at Lea, and Lea stood silent in shock of what he just heard from Isa.

“This… This isn’t about… ‘ _the thing_ ’ is it?”

“Yes, it is, Lea! Ever since ' _the thing_ ’” Isa spat out ‘the thing’ in a mocking tone. “My life has been pure torture! I’ve been seen as different! Different from my family! Different from anyone! Different in any way possible! I don’t get how you're fine with this! I don’t get how you can live like this!” A tear rolled down Isa’s face, as Lea kept quiet. Listening to every word Isa said thinking of ways to fix things.

“I was forced to sleep outside the day I told my dad, because of what we did, Lea!” Isa paused shouting to take a deep breath. 

Inhale, _exhale_.

Lea knew that Isa’s family hated him because they thought he was a bad influence on Isa, but now, because of what they did, it made things extremely worse for Isa. There’s no telling how they were treating Isa at his house when he wasn’t there.

Lea’s face went white just thinking about Isa getting hurt by his parents. “Isa... Do... Do you mind if I ask why?” Lea asked, letting go of Isa’s wrist. “Like… why you slept outside?”

Isa looked to the ground. 

“Maybe talking about it will make you feel better...” Lea tried getting Isa to talk. So far anything was better than nothing and Lea needed to know what’s been happening when he’s not with Isa.

Isa sighed, hugged himself then spoke. “I... My... my mother noticed I was unusually happy that day after… ‘the thing’ and, like any mother, she asked me what happened.”

* * *

Isa happily walked into his room, flopping on his night navy blue bed with a sigh. He had a huge smile stretched across his face as his thoughts ran wild about a certain redhead, it almost looked as if his smile was about to fall off the sides of his face.

His heart was fluttering so fast, so happily, so lovingly. Everything that just happened about an hour ago was so wonderful Isa really didn’t know what to do but smile and replay it all in his mind again.

“Knock knock.” Sadly he was pulled away from his joyous thoughts as he looked over at his room door to see an older woman with light blue hair done up in a lazy bum leaning on the door frame of his room and smiling wide at him. 

“Hey, mom.” Isa replayed, sitting up in his bed with a grunt as his mother walked closer.

“What’s up?”

“Something exciting happen today, Isa?” She asked, sitting beside Isa on his bed. Isa’s cheeks flushed bright pink at the mention of her realizing something was up.

“Wh-what makes you ask?” Isa stuttered with an awkward chuckle, looking away from his mother opting for his hands placed in his lap. Isa’s mother giggled at her son’s reaction.

“You seem overly happy today. Did you ask a girl out and she said yes? Or did you find a girl? Any kissing perhaps?” Isa's mother teased shoving his shoulder slightly. Isa sighed at how his mother’s instant thought was a girl.

“Well... s-something like that..” Isa mumbled.

 _Should I tell her? What’ll she think? Maybe I shouldn’t. She hates Lea enough as it is. Wouldn’t wanna give her another reason to hate him more,_ Isa contemplated back and forth to himself until he saw one of his mother’s hands clasp over his hands in his lap.

“Isa,” He looked up to her at the mention of his name. “Don’t ever be afraid of telling me things. Whatever it is, or whoever it is, I’ll be happy for you.” Isa's mother reassured him, removing her hand to gently rub his back instead. He then looked back down.

“O-Okay.”

_Deep breaths._

“I-I’ll tell you.” Isa looked up to his mother but quickly looked away again.

“Today... while me and Lea were hanging out, eating ice cream and watching the sunset as usual... umm... we... he...” Isa smiled thinking back at what happened.

“We... kissed.”

Isa's heart fluttered just thinking about Lea’s soft lips locking on to his. He tasted sweet but salty from the ice cream he was just eating. Oh, How wonderful that moment was. Just him and Lea as the world melted around them. He’s waited for that single moment for far too long so once it happened he never wanted it to end. 

Isa was pulled from his thoughts by his mother's shaky gasp, and her hand soon leaving his back. 

Isa quickly looked up at his mother, fear lingering in his mind. Her eyes widened in shock, as her hand covered her mouth. She looked pale like she was about to faint. Isa instantly tried apologizing for his actions.

“I-I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean-“

“What happened?”

Isa gasped as he was interrupted by his father walking in on the two. Both Isa and his mother looked at the man, who was bald with a faded blue beard. Isa froze for a few seconds before finding his voice.

“Dad! Nothing! I... We... just... I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for it to happen! I-I just-” Isa stuttered nervously. He was on the verge of crying thick wet tears as he watched his father closely, the fear inside him growing stronger.

“Isa! What did you do?!” Isa's father shouted walking into the room and closing the door behind him so Isa’s sister didn’t hear. Isa shuttered at the sound of his father's loud booming voice.

“I... I’m sorry!” Isa said in a shaky tone. His father ignored him and quickly looked to his mother.

“Honey, What’d he do this time? Does it involve that stupid Lea boy?” Isa’s father asked.

Once he called Lea a ‘stupid boy’ again Isa subconsciously stood up and shouted at his father. “He’s not stupid! He’s wonderful and amazing and I will never regret loving him!” Just as he finished his sentence he covered his mouth with his hands as his father stood silently while his mother stared at him in utter shock.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry...” Isa stuttered, his voice only a mumble. He could feel the hot tears threatening to escape his eyes, while Isa’s father took a deep breath.

“Get. Out. Of. My. House.” Isa’s father spoke in a stern voice, showing Isa the way out. Isa hesitated for a moment still taking in what his father said, praying that he didn’t mean it.

“Now!” Isa's father had no patience for Isa’s foolishness, but Isa did what he was told and left. Tears streamed down his cheeks creating stains as he began to regret meeting Lea for the first time.

* * *

“In that moment all I thought of is how much I wanted you there with me...” Isa started crying just thinking of what his father did and said afterward. Tears escaping his eyes in buckets, dripping down on his blue jacket and staining it slightly.

“Why’d you have to kiss me, Lea?!” Lea’s eyes widened once he saw how Isa was acting. 

“Isa…”

“Why can’t we just be normal?! When will I stop being such a disappointment…?” Isa shouted, several cracks could be heard in his voice.

He didn’t understand why he can’t be happy without any price to pay. Didn’t understand why Lea was happy and perfectly fine with them while Isa had to suffer. Everything seems to come with a price, Isa noted. 

Isa raised his arms up to hug himself as he let the tears flow more freely now.

“Isa... don’t say that. You’re not a disappointment. You’re wonderful, Isa. How could you not tell me this sooner?” Lea said softly, reaching for Isa’s hand to comfort him in some way. Isa quickly pulled back from him. 

“Because Lea! I didn’t want you worrying about me! And you don’t need to worry about me!” Isa shouted as Lea let his hand slowly fall to his side in a failed attempt.

“I’m…” He took a deep breath, avoiding Lea’s concerned look. “I’m scared... I-I don’t know what to do... Lea.” More hot tears full of pain started forming in Isa’s eyes again. 

Lea didn’t know what to do. 

Normally Isa always knows what to do, he’s the smart one he can control his emotions, but now they were both lost. 

Both were scared. 

Lea ignored Isa’s reaction to any physical affection and ran up to hug Isa tightly letting Isa freeze against his touch.

“It’s okay. You can stay with me tonight, got it memorized?” Lea said softly. Isa's face flushed red once again from the contact. He quickly raised his arms and hugged Lea tighter as his tears became stronger and rolled down Lea’s back, staining it. Lea didn’t mind that his back was now being soaked with Isa’s tears. He hated seeing Isa sad. It hurt his heart more than any brutal cut, or punch. 

After some time, Isa’s tears died down significantly and he released Lea from their hug. Lea raised his hands to cup Isa's face and wiped off some of the tears left on his face. Then Isa held Lea’s hand tightly, as a small smile tugged at his lips.

“You feeling better?” Lea asked as Isa slowly nodded his head.

“Little better. Just... I know my dad will come looking for me if I stay at your place.”

“Don’t worry! I’ll protect you! Got it memorized?” Lea smiled using his catchphrase again, making Isa start giggling.

“You have the dumbest catchphrase, Lea.” Isa laughed letting go of Lea’s hands to clutch his stomach. Lea smiled wide and put his hands on Isa’s stiff shoulders.

“There’s the Isa I know and love!” Lea laughed as well. Soon the two of them shared a laughing fit. It was moments like this that warmed both their hearts immensely.

Once their laughter died down Lea spoke up again. “Come on, let's head to our spot instead of the castle today.” Lea smiled exactly at Isa as he grabbed his hand.

The two of them headed to their usual spot where they watched the sunset together, happily hand in hand letting the lingering eyes stare. Forgetting about the bag they dropped in the ally way.

(AN: somewhere in Radiant Garden, where Terra visits in birth by sleep, right before you fight Braig)

Once they made it to their ‘usual spot’ Lea looked up at the burning sun. Bright orange, yellow and red rays shined on the horizon creating a breathtaking few that seemed to always amaze Lea. 

“Wow! The view never seems to disappoint me. I could stay here and watch the sunset forever!” Lea said in amazement with a content sigh. Isa chuckled a little. It was perfect, Isa noted as he sat upon the wall beside Lea with a huff. Just him and Lea watching the sunset, for what felt like forever. What he wished could last forever. While the two watched the beautiful setting sun they sat in a comforting silence letting the world around them fade. 

Silence.

A normal thing that happened between the two. So normal in fact that they’d rather have quiet peace than talk about random stuff. 

Lea was sitting on the edge with one leg up while the other dangled off the edge of the raised flower bed. He was resting both of his hands on his raised up leg. Isa had both of his legs gently swaying off the edge, with both of his hands resting beside him as he looked up at the sky in awe. He closed his eyes in contentment as he released a warm breath, making Lea look over to see how fascinated Isa was with the soft setting sky.

Once Isa’s eyes opened again they absolutely sparkled, as his water blue hair softly flowed in the gentle breeze that hit him softly. Lea couldn’t resist this perfect opportunity, so he smiled and gently placed his hand over top of Isa’s.

Isa looked over at Lea’s loving emerald gaze and smiled shifting his hand slightly to intertwine their fingers. In that moment Lea felt a strong need, wanting, for Isa. Want to hold, touch him. Just feel his warmth against his own.

The same feeling he had the day he confessed. 

“Umm, Isa?” Isa made a sound of acknowledgement, while Lea took a deep breath to collect his thoughts.

“Is it okay if I umm...” Lea stuttered as his face turned a bright tint red while he rubbed the back of his neck.

“What?” Isa asked puzzled, looking deeper into Lea’s emerald eyes searching for some form of an answer. 

“I-Is it okay if I just, uhh... y’know, umm maybe like... uhh...” Lea sheepishly looked down realizing how stupid he looked in front of Isa right now. He really didn’t want to ask but he felt the need to on how Isa acted earlier.

Another deep inhale before he built up some courage and just went for it.

“I-If I just... kiss... you?” Lea quietly said, almost too quiet for Isa’s earshot, but it made it. 

Isa froze for a second, taking in what he heard come from Lea. _Kiss… you?_ Hearing those words made his heartbeat flutter faster than before, almost as if it were to fall out of his chest into Lea’s heart. He didn’t know what to say. 

He knew he wanted to but how to say yes?

“Well... I-I won’t say no.” Isa said, looking towards their hands still intertwined. Lea smiled and gripped Isa’s hand tighter, causing Isa to look up at him in a flustered act. He then leaned in close to Isa’s face, pressing their foreheads together as their lips just almost touched. That’s when everything hit Isa so very fast. The suspense, Lea’s warm breath mixing with his own. His heart rate quickened even more as his eyes fluttered closed and lips parted ever so slightly. 

“Good.” Lea said in a rough tone, a tone that made Isa lose himself, as he leaned in, closed the ever so close distance and softly kissed Isa. Of course, Isa kissed him back with no hesitation. 

Isa raised his free hand to place it on Lea’s chest while Lea used his hand to tangle it in between Isa’s oh so soft hair and push Isa closer to him. Both of them enjoyed the feeling of each other's lips being pressed together, but Lea so desperately craved for more. He deepened this kiss more, asking for an entry into Isa’s mouth. He parted his lips so Lea’s tongue could eagerly slip in, earning a moan of contentment from Isa. 

Figuring their proximity was still not close enough, Isa broke the kiss slightly so he could stratal Lea’s hips while he untangled their intertwined hands and moved his now free hands to cup Lea’s face and Lea moved his so they rested on Isa’s thighs. Once comfortable their kiss quickly strayed away from anything soft and innocent to _needy_ and _messy_. This kiss was nothing like their first innocent, quick one and both were enjoying that fact heavily.

Eventually, Isa realized that if this kiss got any more heated they were going to end up waking up in a flower bed the next morning. So he reluctantly pulled back, earning a soft whine from Lea. He didn’t pull back completely, just enough that Lea would stop kissing him for the time being. Isa’s eyes stayed closed as he leaned against the other’s forehead trying to catch his breath that left him who knows how long ago.

“Holy shit…” Lea said, breathlessly. 

“Yeah…” Isa replied just as breathless.

“Gods, we need to do this more often.” Lea huffed out with a surprising amount of breath. Isa pulled away with a giggle, making Lea confused.

“I’m not doing that again with your terrible breath.” Isa smiled as he let his arms rest on the red head’s shoulders. Lea puffed his lip out with a huff.

“Hey, I took a large amount of breath mints earlier!”

“So you were planning to make out with me?”

“I-“ Isa watched as Lea’s face slowly turned a bright red, making him get off the boy to erupt in laughter. Isa clutched his stomach in laughter as Lea huffed and crossed his arms.

“Don’t laugh so hard okay?!”

“I- it’s just-“ Isa bursted out again. 

The two bickered back and forth for quite some time. Lea throwing petty insults while Isa simply brushed them off with his own insults and watched as Lea huffed and stuck his tongue out causing the bluenette to laugh more.

Eventually, Isa managed to compose himself and Lea stopped throwing petty insults. Isa whipped his eyes from the tears of joy as he spoke up.

“Hey, look,” Lea looked over. “All I’m saying is that you’re cute Lea.” Isa leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lea’s heated cheek. 

“And you’re an asshole.” Lea stuck his tongue out, acting like his face wasn’t burning. 

“That I am.” Isa wore the insult with pride. Their hands found each other again and Isa looked back to the scenery in front of him. The sun was practically taken away by the sea and stars starting to shine above. It was truly a sight that never got old. 

Any _normal_ teens would probably leave the site as soon as the sun sank below the sea to fool off with others, but Lea and Isa? They stayed until all the stars were visible. Isa loved watching the stars and Lea knew this, so they would stay till then.

“Say, Isa?” Isa looked down from the sky to look at Lea who seemed to be slightly nervous.

“Uh, Can I ask about the bruise you had the other day?” Lea pointed to Isa’s cheek, worry and curiosity flashing in his eyes. Isa let his free hand lightly brush over his once bruised cheek. He can still feel the hit and fear the came all so fast it was hard to breathe.

“Oh, yeah. _That_...”

“I’m guessing your dad did that?” Isa looked down at their intertwined hands. He felt Lea lightly brush his thumb against the others hand.

“Yeah.” Isa sighed. No use keeping it a secret from Lea. “I... was leaving the house when my sister asked where I was going,“

* * *

“Uhhh, hanging out with a friend.” Isa replied to his father's question, pulling on some black shoes in the process. 

“Better not be the gay one. That child’s a disgrace.” Isa’s father said as he cut meat from the white kitchen, in his deep threatening tone. Isa felt like a knife was stabbed through his chest at how his father described Lea. Isa slowly stood up, avoiding his father's threatening gaze and opting to glare at the wooden door. 

_Be brave. Like Lea._

Breath **in** . Breath _out_.

“What if it is?” Isa said turning around to confidently glare his father down. His sister slightly gasped from the living room, dropping her book to watch the two with wide eyes. Isa looked over at her at the sound of her gasp. She gave him a look that was scared for him, a look that said he made a grave mistake.

“What did you say to me, boy?!” Isa turned back to face his father. He really shouldn't fight back, he might get hurt if he does but-

“I said," He did so anyways. "What if it... is...” He trailed off his sentence as he stepped back to see his father slam the chopping knife down on the kitchen counter and rush towards him with quick speed.

Once towering over Isa, Isa knew he was done. Fear held tight in Isa's blue eyes. His father raised his hand and slapped Isa flush across the face. Isa fell to the floor due to his knees collapsing in fear, as tears escaped his wet blue eyes and they flowed down his now bruised cheek. It hurt so much. It stung with a strong burn.

“Isa!” Isa’s sister shouted, but covered her mouth as her father glared at her.

“Don’t sass me again, boy! Do you understand?!” Isa's father shouted. Once Isa made no response his father raised his hand once again it hit Isa. Isa closed his eyes waiting for the hit, but it never came. 

“Isa, look at me.” Isa looked up to see his sister kneeling beside him. He looked around and noticed his father storming off to the backyard. A loud slam was heard as Isa’s father left the house, causing the frightened boy to wince at the sound. 

“Come on. We have to leave before he comes back.” Isa’s sister helped him up to his feet. He grunted a little, still shaken by what his father did. 

“Why?” He asked, looking his sister in her violet eyes. 

“Trust me. You’re already in enough trouble.” The two left the house in a rush.

* * *

“Now anytime I leave the house my sister has to be with me. Normally she’ll leave us alone, then find me before the sunsets.” Isa looked down at their hands. He’s still here. Holding his hand. Isa smiled to himself. 

“Well, that explains why you didn’t want to hang out with me the other day. But how come your sister isn’t here right now?” Lea looked over at the sun that was practically already gone into the sea.

“I mean the sun is already gone.” Lea turned back to face Isa, only to notice that Isa was frozen in place.

“I... I snuck out.” Lea looked at Isa in shock.

“Isa... You snuck out just to see me?”

“We’ll Yeah. My sister was too busy and when I’m with you I feel safe. You help me get my mind off things. Besides It’s not the first time I’ve snuck out.” Isa said, not wanting to look Lea in his bright green eyes.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Normally it wouldn’t bug them, but this silence was unsettling. The worst part was he could feel Lea’s gaze watch him closely. It made Isa even more anxious.

“You’re being oddly nice to me today, makes me a little worried, But I like it.” Lea chuckled, breaking the long silence and awkward tension. Isa released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and smiled, looking up to meet Lea’s gaze.

“Don’t get used to it. I could’ve just been using you to get a kiss out of this!” Isa flicked at Lea's nose as they both bursted into long-awaited laughter, relaxing the heavy tension between the two. Once their joyful laughter died down, Isa decided to talk.

“Lea.” Lea looked over.

“What? You want another kiss or something?” Lea chuckled, still in his joking state.

“No. I just wanted to say, Thank you.” Isa said, seriously. Lea’s joking matter stopped once he realized Isa was being serious.

“For what?” Lea looked at Isa puzzled. Isa noted that he looked almost like a cute puppy.

“For understanding and listening. My life has been so hard, and it was nice to just have you listen and understand.” Isa smiled as he looked down. 

Their still holding hands.

A tear softly rolled down his face onto his chin. He lightly touched the single tear, confusion filling his features.

“What? Why I’m I crying? I’m not sad anymore.” Isa was, clearly, puzzled.

“Maybe it’s tears of joy. You could be really happy.” Lea gave Isa a huge smile. Isa chuckled.

“You’re so stupid.” Isa said, and Lea was quick to ignore him

“Come here!” Lea stretched out his arms to hug Isa. Isa rolled his eyes but leaned into the hug. After Lea pulled away and wiped off some of Isa’s crystal tears. 

“And you said I was the crybaby!” Lea jokingly said.

“Shut up, and kiss me already!” Isa pulled Lea in for another passionate kiss by his stupid tank top. This one felt more deep and meaningful than the one earlier.

Soon their moment ended, and when Isa pulled back he found himself in a pitch-black room. Panic flowed over him faster than he could process. He soon realized that he was deep within the castle’s basement. But how? Just a second ago he was watching the sun sink into the sea, with...

Lea!

Lea, where was he?! What happened to him?! Isa was pulled from his panic of Lea as he felt an immense pain on his face. He lightly touched his face, as not to disturb the fatal wound. He winced once his hand reached his face. When he pulled his hand away He realized that there was fresh thick blood dripping from his face.

Blood?! Coming from him?! What happened?!

Isa looked around and saw a bunch of men in white lab coats with deep royal purple ties or castle guard uniforms. He saw Lea being pinned to the floor by a man with an eye patch and scar running across his jaw through his cheek. Beside Lea were two twin red chakrams.

Isa reached out for Lea, as the pain grew stronger in his face. He groaned as he winced from the pain. Lea looked over at Isa as he tried to struggle away.

“Isa! behind you!” Lea called out as he tried reaching for Isa.

It was too late.

Isa was stabbed with a black metal sword with a blue eye at the end-the No Name Keyblade-right through his heart.

“Lea!" Saïx shouted as he shot his eyes open and sat up.

It was... just his imagination? Just a dream?

He held his head as he moaned. The X scar, across the bridge of his nose, stinging more than usual. As if it was carving his skin open _again_.

“Why do I keep... _dreaming_ of us? This is the fifth time this _week_. Nobodies aren’t _supposed_ to dream.” Saïx mumbled to himself, as he touched his cracked lips. The last time they were ever kissed was when the two tried to feel something and even then it wasn't like before. 

“Supposed to feel...” He stepped out of bed and threw on the plain black coat that was a little too big on him. He walked out of his plain grey bedroom to the Grey Area of The Castle That Never Was.

Once he entered the room a few members left the scene in a dark purple and black corridor. He looked around at the members still brave enough to be around him in the morning, and saw Axel with his new _fake_ _friend_ , happily chatting about meaningless _shit_.

Saïx clenched his fists upon seeing the _obviously_ fake smile stretched across Axel’s face.

It was always fake. There’s no way it could be real.

 _I remember what it felt like to be the only person he cared about. The only person he wanted to protect. He’s taken on a fake friendship now. With a broken puppet and a boy that never should have existed in the first place,_ Saïx thought to himself.

Roxas. The _new_ person Axel cared about, as well as the broken puppet.

Even though Roxas was far younger than both Axel and Saïx, Saïx for some reason felt a feeling of jealousy. He hated Roxas and the puppet, not because they were annoying or something under that category but because they were taking Le- _Axel_ away from him. Far far away. 

Axel looked over Roxas’ shoulder to meet Saïx’s angry gaze. He figured he did something wrong once again and decided to just bite the bullet.

Axel groaned as he walked towards Saïx, thinking of what he did in the past 20 years of his life and what excuse to use this time.

“Morning, Sunshine. Looks like I’m not the only one sleeping in late.” Axel commented, placing his hands on his skinny waist. Saïx just continued angrily staring at him.

“Is _it_ still broken?” Saïx asked and watched as Roxas jumped in from behind Axel, looking ready to beat someone, more specifically Saïx in this matter.

“She’s not an ‘ _it_ ’!” Roxas shouted. Axel walked past Saïx in rage.

“Keep your mouth _shut_ ,” Axel whispered into Saïx’s ear. Saïx stayed unfazed and didn’t even flinch. He just watched as axel walked away with his very _special_ , _unreplaceable_ , _best_ friend in the _whole wide worlds_ , the stupid ice cream eating kid, _Roxas_. 

“You have changed... does the past mean nothing to you... Lea?” Saïx mumbled as he brushed his fingers over his lips, remembering all the dreams he’s had the past five days.

The memories.

The only thing he has left of Lea. The only time he _has_ Lea.

All the endless peaceful evenings spent watching the sun slowly set, together. Now merely just a forgotten faded memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Isa has really shitty parents and likes to hide that from Lea. This story is pretty much all my LeaIsa/Akusai headcanons.
> 
> If you liked this story leave a comment and maybe SMASH that kudos (I sound like a YouTuber wtf)
> 
> Follow me on Insta (and pretty much everywhere else) @_OriginalDreamer06


End file.
